The Longest Summer Chapter 01
by MissMayheM1300
Summary: Axel was simply intrigued by the California beautiful boy staying with them on vacation, so he takes it upon himself to make Roxas his before the end of vacation. It was going to be a long two weeks.


Author's Comments: Well, first story, here we go. If you get the chance, please listen to the song 19 You and Me by Dan and Shay, I got the inspiration for this from that song. Since this is my first post on here, please bear with me, I assure you things are going to get better.

The sweet smell of the salty waves as they crashed down put Axel at ease. Demyx had talked him into going on vacation with him and his roommates. In the end, after constant begging and whining, Axel had given in and and packed his things for what seemed to be the longest car ride of his life.

Upon arriving at their destination, a beach house that Demyx and his boyfriend Zexion had rented for a couple weeks, Axel felt quite exhausted. Instead of going straight to swim, Axel, along with the other roommate Demyx brought, both decided to take a nap after the excruciatingly long car ride. As the others dashed out onto the beach, the other man walked past Axel and plopped down on the couch, a black hood over his head. As he headed to the room of his choosing, Axel thought he saw the slightest bit of blond hair sticking out from under the hood.

He laid in bed for hours listening to Demyx and Zexion going on and having fun. _Damn these thin walls._ Placing the pillow over his head, he decided to wait until those two came inside for the evening. Shortly after, all was silent.

He didn't know when he had fallen asleep; he just remembered listening to the soft sounds of the crashing waves. Axel sat up slowly, groaning and looking at the clock. 6:30 A.M. He groaned again, louder this time. _Dammit. Now I can't go back to sleep…._ He begrudgingly sat up and shuffled out of the room, eyes adjusting to the light beginning to peek into the house. He noticed the bare couch. The black hoodie had been shed and tossed in the floor. Grabbing a beer out of the fridge, he stepped outside onto the back deck to observe his surroundings.

He never had gotten a good chance to see what the beach looked like yesterday, but he wished he had. In the light of the morning sunrise, the sand looked nearly white, and as he stepped off the deck, it felt like he was sinking into silk. The ocean was breathtaking, the sun's reflection making it the color of the brightest fire, glowing in the dark, slowly fading into the black as it grew closer to the shore. Axel began to walk along the shore, the incoming water splashing against his ankles. Scanning the beach for anyone else who could possibly be out this early, a spot of golden hair caught his eyes.

It was hard to see at first, the sun was directly behind the person so all he could see was the faintest silhouette. As he kept getting closer, the features became more prominent. The boy appeared to be a bit shorter than he was, and he could make out the prominent nose and lips. And as he got even closer...the boy seemed to take Axel's breath away. His tan skin was perfect and free of any blemishes. His arms and body were toned, but not exactly muscular. His blond hair gently swayed in the ocean breeze, highlighted by the sun's first golden rays. The thing that got Axel the most, however, was the boy's face. His sky blue eyes were focused on the horizon in front of him, soft-looking lips slightly parted, and an overall beauty surrounded him. Axel couldn't help but feel drawn to the boy, not even feeling himself moving closer until he heard someone. "Oh. Hello there."

Axel held his breath as he looked up. The bright blue eyes were not even a foot away from him. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a small breath. The redhead hadn't even realized that he had walked nearly waist deep into the water toward the young man.

"You came here with Demyx, right? I saw you in the van."

Axel could only nod. The boy smiled, making his eyes light up to the most beautiful things he had ever seen. _He's so...beautiful. This is unreal. I must still be asleep. _

"My name is Roxas. What's yours?"

_Roxas...even the name is beautiful. _Axel's reply nearly came out as a whisper. "A-Axel…"

Roxas chuckled a bit, making Axel nearly melt. "I like it. It's...unique. Just like the rest of you."

This caused Axel to blush a bit. He hadn't realized that his shirt had come off in his sleep, and his tattoo covered torso was revealed to a complete stranger. High school had not been very kind to him, so he took the initiative to make himself known. On his chest were two interlocking spoked wheels, along with an array of tribal swirls going down his left arm. The ones that stood out the most, however, were the two black triangles that hung under his eyes. "Thanks…"

The two stood in awkward silence for what seemed like forever, listening to the sound of waves crashing against them, waiting on the other to speak. Axel stood there wondering what the beautiful boy in front of him was thinking. Those eyes were so hard to read. They would have stood there for hours if Roxas hadn't broken the silence. "It's beautiful out here, isn't it?"

Nodding in agreement, Axel replied. "Yeah. I've always liked the look of the ocean. It has such a calming demeanor." Roxas nodded back.

The two stood in silence until the sun was well over the horizon, marking the hour. There was a mutual decision to head back before the others woke up and got to worrying.

As they walked along the now fully sunlit beach, talking about home and their hobbies, school and work, Axel couldn't help but sneak a few peeks at the beautiful boy walking beside him. His hair was even more golden than before now in the full light of day, and his eyes were practically glowing as he talked about his favorite kinds of music. He smiled down toward him, understanding the feeling of being passionate about something.

Once they reached the back deck of the house, they both took a seat in the array of patio chairs and continued talking about music. Axel had brought his guitar with him and offered Roxas a chance to hear it later. The blond seemed so excited just to get to hear Axel play, and this caused Axel's heart to skip a beat. He didn't know what it was about Roxas that made him swoon, but the elder made it a priority to make Roxas his by the end of the trip.

Little did he know, it was going to be a long two weeks.


End file.
